A Time to Change
by supernaturalgirl23
Summary: What happens when an assassin named Mercedes meets up with the Mercer brothers... a whole lot of trouble. Check it out it's my second four brothers story, and just like the first I am guranteed your going to love it!
1. Chapter 1

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I held the gun right up to his head. I could feel his veins pump the blood into his brain.

"Please don't shoot me." The man cried. They always did, stupid cowards you think their tough till their lives are on the line.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stolen the money then." I had no sympathy for this man.

"Money what…"But before he could say anything else I pulled the trigger.

"Angel what did I tell you little brother." Bobby Mercer smacked his brother in the head.

"Sorry Bobby I forgot." Angel Mercer smirked.

"Yeah well least your alright. Where the hell is Jack? Jack!" Bobby looked towards the bar.

"Jack what are you doing!" Jack was flirting with some girl outside the bar.

"Ugh, I'll see you some other time. What Bobby!" Jack Mercer walked over towards his

"Come on little fairy we have some more work to do." Bobby walked over towards his black beaten up Oldsmobile.

"I think you need a new car Bobby." Jack laughed.

"Shut up and get in the car."

That's the night I mistakenly crossed paths with the Mercers.

You see I was just coming out of the building when they were coming in. Little did I know that they were going after the same guy.

"Shit Bobby is this the guy?" Angel kicked the dead body.

"Damn it! Lets go." Bobby slammed the door behind him.

I was getting into my car when I realized that I might of forgotten something. It was against my policy to go back in after any kill, but for some odd reason I had to go to this one.

As I waited for the elevator, a group of suspicious men gathered around me. I knew exactly who they were.

I watched the reflection of the one man whispering to the other on the elevator door.

"Excuse me miss I believe you dropped this." The one man handed me my hair clip.

Shit, it was the thing I forgotten. I carefully turned around and took it from him.

"Thank you." I turned back around like it was nothing.

I could hear the clicking of guns behind me.

"Boys, now we don't want to start anything here do we." I reached into my gun holster.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The one man pressed his cold gun barrel against my head.

"Aw can't you take a girl out to dinner, before you start whipping out your dicks." I could hear the men behind me laugh.

The elevator bell went off, whoever was coming down was here. The doors opened and the three men who I would owe my life were standing inside.

"Whoa what's going on in here?" Bobby nonchalantly walked out of the elevator.

"None of your business Mercer, I suggest you get back in that elevator." Said the man behind me

"Oh I would but I see your holding this girl hostage." Bobby smirked at me.

"Him holding me hostage please," I started laughing.

"Shut up!" The man behind me smacked me.

That was it I wasn't going to take anymore of this guys shit.

"Thanks." I moved my leg up and kicked him right in the balls.

"OH…"I could feel his body collapse. I grabbed my gun and with one quick move I held it to the guys head.

"Anyone else want to play." The men looked at me and walked away.

"Now I normally don't do this…"Bobby pointed his gun towards me.

"What is up with all these men pointing guns at me tonight? I'll tell you what you deal with him." I let go of the man and walked towards the elevator.

"Where you going?" Angel grabbed me.

"No need to grab." I slipped out of his grip.

"What!" I pushed Angel out of my way and hoped in the elevator. "Ta Ta!" I closed the doors.

I was lucky to get out before they were able to follow me home.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later I was sitting at a table in my favorite bar with some of my friends.

"OOO! Would you look at that guy!" My friend Dakota pointed to some tall dark handsome type.

"Typical Dakota." I laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean Mercedes." Dakota shot an evil look towards me.

"You know what it means. You're always going for the same guy. The guy that is always tall, dark, handsome, has a nose that's the size of Texas…" I started laughing

"Hey!" Dakota laughed.

"She's right you do like guys with big noses." My friend Lexus laughed.

"Anyway besides the whole big nose thing, they're usually really cocky. You end up dating this type of guys for a month, realize he's not interested any more and then you break it off. Then you do the same thing once again." I took a swig of my drink.

"Yeah well we all can't be perfect like you." Dakota rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You know, you're always with a different guy every night. Never the same one, hell we never see them again after you're done with them. Why don't you just ever have a regular relationship?"

"Oh would you look at those hotties over there, Damn!" Lexus pointed over towards the bar.

I looked up towards the bar; it was the three Mercer brothers. They were talking to my friend Joey the bartender. My guard went up and I reached into my purse to make sure my knife was still in its pouch.

"Oh Lexus go invite them over to our table. Come on smile Cedes, cute guys are going to be coming our way." Dakota laughed.

"Yeah." I smiled.

I watched as Lexus flirted with the three guys. She always had her way with men.

A few minutes later the three brothers walked over towards our table.

"Alright this is Dakota." Lexus pointed towards Dakota.

"Hey." The all said in unison.

"This is my friend Mercedes."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bobby." He gave me suspicious look.

"I'm Angel." He smiled.

"And I'm Jack!." Jack laughed and took a seat next to me.

"Come on you guys can take a seat anywhere." Lexus sat down.

Bobby and Angel sat down and we began talking. They seemed like cool down to earth people.

"So Mercedes you look sort of familiar did you once work at an airport?" Angel started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Yeah Mercedes used to be a flight attendant. She actually does a lot of odd jobs, by day she is a realtor/secretary/department store manger and some other things. Then at night she's a dancer/bartender/ something else I don't even know. I can't even count all her jobs on two hands." Lexus started laughing.

I almost killed her; she pretty much almost gave away a good majority of my alias.

"Oh we must have seen you at that club that one night. You were the one dancing…" Jack started laughing.

"Jack!" Bobby smacked his brother in the arm.

"Cedes I want to tell you something." Lexus tried to look me straight in the eye.

"What!"

"Eat shit!" Lexus started laughing.

"No how about you go eat shit." I started laughing.

"How about you both eat shit!" Dakota started laughing hysterically.

We all stopped laughing and looked over towards Dakota. "What?"

"That wasn't funny." I tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah Dakota should just eat shit." Lexus giggled her words out.

The guys looked at us like we were crazy.

"What like you never ate shit before!" I began laughing.

The guys looked at each other and began laughing.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter; it was a lot of fun.

"I gotta get going. See you girls tomorrow." I got up and grabbed my purse.

"Your gonna walk out by yourself?" Lexus sounded concerned.

"No problem I'll walk her out." Bobby stood up.

"Oh ok see you Mercedes." Lexus smiled

As I walked out into the street I had that feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and realized it was Bobby. He gave me a weird look.

"Well thanks for walking me outside. I'll see you around." I began walking away.

"You're going to walk the streets of Detroit by yourself." I turned around to see him smiling.

"Yeah no problem, I'll be alright." I turned back around and started walking down the street.

My rule never let a guy or anyone for that matter take you home, well at least to your real home.

"Trust no one." My father said that to me a long time ago.

So why did I let my guard down and almost ask Bobby to take me home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night I found myself at my usual Thursday night job. My alias Candy the sweet but nasty stripper.

Strip clubs bring in a lot of gangsters, and mostly the mob. They run everything behind the scenes and send some jack ass of a guy to pretend to be our manger. He's usually either really fat, ugly and balding or a skinny missing some teeth bald trailer type. Every one of them is pretty much the same, an asshole.

I looked out into the crowd, it seemed like the regulars were sitting in their usual places. Nothing new really, accept for this man. He was really attractive, dark hair, green eyes, nice ass. I only hoped that he wasn't the guy that I was supposed to hit.

"Candy what you staring at?" One of the other girls came and stood next to me.

"Nothing come on before Dave comes and yells at us." I walked over towards the bar.

"Hey Candy, got something for ya." Garrett the bartender handed me and envelope.

"Thanks." It was good to have a fellow assassin along with you.

I walked into the back and opened the envelope. It was my assignment for my hit. Frank Jones, tall, pretty skinny, ugly with some big ass buck teeth. Always wears a trucker hat, big woman molester. Oh great just what I wanted to hear, just another asshole who borrowed money or something from the wrong people.

"Candy, there you are. There is a man at table eight, he requested you."

I walked out and looked over towards table eight. It was that guy I was staring at before.

As I walked over towards the table, I felt a sharp sting on my butt. I turned around to scummy Frank Jones laughing. "Ooo you got a nice one don't ya sweetie."

I was so tempted to turn around and knock him one, but I didn't. I smiled and walked away.

"Hi, my name's Candy and I'll be your waitress and entertainment for tonight."

"Nice to meet you Candy my names Stefan please take a seat."

"I really can't, but can I get you anything else."

"Yeah a glass of water will be fine." He smiled.

"A man that comes to the strip club and wants a glass of water. Alright, I'll be back with your water." I laughed.

I walked over towards the bar. "What did he say?" Asked Cindy

"He asked me for a glass of water." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh…what does that mean."

I tried not to laugh, "Cindy he just wants a glass of water."

"Oh…ok." She laughed. Blondes you gotta love them.

I walked back over to the table and handed Stefan his drink. "Anything else?"

"No thank you, I'll see you around Candy." He took a swig of his water and got up.

"Ok bye." I was really confused.

"CANDY! CANDY! Come on your up next." Cindy came running up to me.

I walked into the back and got ready. I hated this part; who ever thought that a half naked dancing on a pole was sexy deserves to be shot!

"Jack what are we doing here?" Bobby was pissed.

"Come on Bobby half naked women dancing on poles, yeah!" Jack laughed.

"Jack you better have a good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass now."

"Bobby look over towards to that table. You see him." Angel nodded.

"Yeah, that's our guy. Good work little fairy." Bobby and Angel started walking away.

"Ugh Bobby, Angel."

"What Jack." Bobby walked over towards him.

"Isn't that the girl we saw the other night?" Jack pointed to me on stage.

"Damn!" Angel smiled.

I looked out into the crowd and saw Jack pointing right at me. Angel was drooling and Bobby looked shocked.

"Shit!" I fell off the pole.

"BOO! Get your ass up and dance!" Frank yelled from his seat.

I was embarrassed; all I could do was get up and run off the stage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE CANDY!" Dave smacked me.

"I quit." I pushed passed him and grabbed my stuff.

"YOU CAN'T QUIT ON ME!" Dave grabbed my arm.

"Get off me." I couldn't help it assassin mode came in and I kicked his ass. "Never ever touch me again!"

Dave laid on the floor bleeding from his mouth.

That was it I had to move fast, I had to pop that motherfucker Frank and get the fuck out of there. But how was I going to do it.

"I told it was her!" Jack was smiling.

"Shut up Jack I know. What the hell is he doing here." Bobby walked into the back.

"Mercedes you in here!" I could hear his voice as I strapped on my boots.

"Bobby I don't think she's back here."

"Listen up!" Bobby pulled out his gun.

The girls screamed and huddled into a group. "Don't shoot us!" One of the girls screamed.

"Angel take care of them."

"My pleasure, alright all you girls over to the wall." Angel smiled.

"Yo Mercedes I know your in here. I just want to talk."

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't reveal to him or anyone my identity I did all I could do, run for my life.

"Jack stop her!" Bobby yelled.

I looked behind me as I ran out of the club, Jack was getting close.

"Hey slow down we just want to talk!" Jack yelled.

"No! I can't!" I ran for my car.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground staring up at Bobby.

"Damn!" I rubbed my head.

"Why you runnin?" Bobby smiled.

"Oh hey." I got up like nothing was wrong.

"Hey Candy, who's your friends." Garrett came out to where we were standing.

"Oh I'm alright don't worry. This is Bobby, his brother Jack and Angel."

"Hey nice to meet you."

"Oh so Candy is it. Tell me Candy why were you runnin?"

"Oh you know I thought you guys were someone else. My fault I guess. Anyway it was nice seeing you guys again, I have to get going." I began walking away.

"Yeah we'll see you around." Bobby gave me a suspicious look.

I smiled and walked away.

"You believe that girl man?" Angel walked over towards Bobby.

"Na not one bit. Come on." Bobby, Jack and Angel walked over to his car.

"No hit tonight then I guess." Garret was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I was pissed.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else, what are you trying to pull with those guys?"

"Nothing, I just met them the other night at a bar. I really didn't think I would see them again."

Garret grabbed my arm, "There not following you are they?"

"No of course not, now come on we still have Frank Jones to take care of."

"How about Mercedes you call it a night and will take care of him tomorrow. He ain't going no where I'm sure of it."

"Alright see you Garrett." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

That night as I laid in bed I thought about what Garrett said. Maybe they were following me, I mean from the night at the apartment with that one hit, to seeing them at the bar, to this. I had to keep my guard up, I didn't had no idea what these guys were capable of.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later I found my self in an alley waiting for that disgusting pig Frank Jones to meet me. It was a pretty good plan, gave him a little show and told him to meet me in the alley. Men there so disgusting, they would do anything as long as you promised them sex.

"Hey baby I brought a friend." I looked up towards the stupid drunk to see Bobby standing next to him.

"Hey Candy." Bobby smirked.

"I thought your name was Jessica." Frank looked confused.

"Oh so it's Jessica today, I see. Well Jessica what are you doing for my good old friend Frank."

"Who do you think you are, following me where ever I go! Who hired you, is this some sort of test that I'm obviously flunking." I was pissed.

"What?" Bobby was confused.

"What's going on out here?" Two obvious mobsters came from down the alley.

"Frank what cha doing back here." I watched as the one guy reached into his pocket.

"Nothing man just standing." Frank laughed.

"Great just great, I can't believe you Frank this was suppose to be a private moment. I'm not like that; I don't want to be shared." I began to fake cry.

"Who are they?" The man pointed towards Bobby and I.

"Why Frank!" I ran up to Bobby and threw my arms around him. "Whatever you do don't move." I carefully moved my one hand and grabbed my gun.

"Jessica!" Frank whined like a little baby.

"Ok when I say move, move." I let go of Bobby and stood in front of him.

"I don't think so." He had his gun to me.

"Whoa she's got a gun!" Frank started freaking out.

"You just made a big mistake." I pushed Bobby out of the way and shot the two guys.

"PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!" I turned around to see Bobby pointing his gun towards Frank.

"Put your gun down." I held my gun up to his head. "I'm serious put your gun down."

He just stood there in the same position not even moving. "I'm serious put the…" But before I knew it, Bobby had his gun on me.

"Oh so you want to play like this."

"Who are you?" Bobby voice sounded harsh.

"Oh we didn't even go on our first date and you're already pulling a gun on me." I laughed.

"Tell me why you were at Foxmoor apartment building a couple weeks back." He pressed the gun on my head tighter.

"What I have a business to take care of, I got to make money some how."

He didn't say anything; I could hear him breathing hard.

"Alright then." I couldn't take it any more. With one quick move I had Bobby on the ground and I was sitting on top of him.

"I don't need to tell you anything." I looked up and saw Frank running away. "Stop following me, your gonna get yourself hurt." I got off him and ran after Frank.

Of course the asshole Frank got away. This guy was harder to hit then I have planned. I gave up and began to walk home.

I decided to stop at the liquor store for something to drink. I walked inside and said hello to Joey the owner. He was one of my connections to the mob, kept me updated on things that I should know about.

I went to open the cooler when I heard a familiar voice. "Hi Candy." I turned around to see the attractive man Stefan.

"Hi, wow I wasn't expecting to see you here." I smiled.

"Yeah you either."

"So, how's your night going?" I was making stupid small talk.

"I won 150 in a poker game."

"Wow you must be good."

"Yeah, pool's really my game."

"Oh that's interesting."

"Hey Mercedes." Joey smiled.

"Hey Joey."

"Mercedes?" Stefan looked at me.

"Oh yeah I'm so sorry. My names Mercedes, Candy is one of my al…I mean my stripper name." I smiled. I almost slipped to this guy about my identity.

"Well nice to meet you Mercedes. I'll see you around." Stefan smiled. "See ya Joey."

"Yeah bye Stefan don't forget to tell your father."

I turned around and looked at Joey. "Who is he?"

"Mercedes…"

"What Joe! Come on tell me who is he."

"Alright, cause your such a sweet girl. That's Johnny Demarco's son."

I almost fainted, "Your kidding right. Johnny Demarco as in big time mob boss, he runs pretty much everyone in the big cities everywhere. No you're joking right; I mean why would he even talk to me. Oh my god I think I'm going to faint."

"Calm down Mercedes it's ok, I'm pretty sure he doesn't know who you are."

"I hope so."

"Yeah…oh hey look who it is Bobby Mercer." I looked over towards the door, Bobby walked in and smiled.

"Would you just leave me alone!" I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Aw leaving so soon, we didn't even get to talk yet."

"I'll see you later Joey."

"Yeah you better watch out for this Bobby, he's a whole lot of trouble."

"I think I can handle him. Come on Bobby." I grabbed his arm and led him outside.

"Ok, so listen I am going to go home and drink this whole bottle of Jack by myself. I suggest that you just leave me alone and stop following me. If you want answers you're coming to the wrong person." I began walking away.

I heard a clicking of a gun. "Well who else am I suppose to ask then."

I turned around to the barrel of Bobby's gun. "God would you stop pointing that thing at me! Look if I could I would tell you everything about me, but it's against my company policy. So if you really want to know I am basically a private detective, I working on a big case with the mob right now. It was going pretty well till you and your brothers came along. So all I can suggest is for you to back off, ok. Ok well then good night." I walked away.

"Why should I believe you!" He yelled

"I'm not telling you too am I." I smiled and walked down the road.

Before I went to sleep that night I doubled checked everything just in case Bobby or someone else might of followed me home. Who knows, as an assassin we always have to be on our toes.

It bothered me as I slept that I almost told the truth to Stefan, but couldn't even come up with a better lie to tell Bobby. I guess in a way I wanted them both to chase me.


	5. Chapter 5

"You think she's dead?" Lexus asked Dakota

"I don't know, here hit her with this." Dakota threw her a pillow

"Wake up! Come on it's like five in the evening!" Lexus smacked me with a pillow.

"Ow! Stop it!" I looked up to see them both staring at me. "Ugh, I'm having a nightmare go away!" I shoved the covers over my head.

"Come on get up!" Lexus smacked me again.

"Alright I'm up."

"What did you do last night?" Dakota picked up the empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I had a rough night." I crawled out of bed.

"Here I brought you some coffee." Dakota handed me a cup.

"OOO thanks." I grabbed it from her, "What brings you guys here?"

"Well were here to take you out." Lexus threw a bag at me.

"What's this?" I looked in the bag.

"Your welcome."

I took out a pair of jeans and a pretty cute tank top. "Thanks."

"Yeah were going out with those guys tonight. You know Angel, Jack and oh yeah Bobby." Dakota smiled.

I almost fell over, "What, when did you talk to them?"

"Just today, Angel called me."

"Oh I don't think I…"

"Come on don't be a baby your coming out with us. Now go get dressed." Lexus walked out of my bedroom.

Why on earth would Angel call Dakota, what was his brothers and him trying to pull. I made sure I put my knife in my purse and my gun inside my holster. I could never be too careful.

I walked into the crowded restaurant behind Lexus and Dakota.

"Where are we?" The place wasn't familiar.

"Martini's, it's new. Hi I have a reservation for Lexus." Lexus looked at the hostess.

"Ah yes it's a 20 minute wait." The Hostess looked up.

"Twenty minutes?" Lexus was confused.

"Yes twenty minutes till your table is ready."

"Listen I made this reservation like a week ago and you're telling me I don't have my table ready to go."

"I'm sorry miss we are overbooked, we should have your table ready for you in twenty minutes."

Lexus rolled her eyes, "Thank you."

We waited for a half an hour till our table was ready.

"Twenty minutes my ass." Lexus was frustrated.

We took a seat at our table; naturally I scanned the place before I sat down.

"So when are the guys coming?" Lexus asked.

"They should be her soon." Dakota smiled.

We waited for another twenty minutes till the guys showed up.

"Hey sorry were late." Angel walked over and sat down.

"Hey no problem," Dakota smiled.

"Hey ladies," Jack took a seat next to me.

"Hey," Bobby sat down.

Our waitress came over and took our order.

"So Bobby tell me what do you do for a living?" Lexus smiled.

Bobby looked up at her, "Actually I'm a substitute teacher."

Jack started laughing, "Yeah he's a real great teacher."

"Oh really what do you do Jack?" I had to ask.

"Jack's a rock star." Angel laughed.

"Hey I have a band."

"Really were you on MTV?" Dakota was being stupid again.

Everybody laughed, "What's so funny?" Dakota looked around at everyone.

"Nothing forget about it." I smiled.

During the course of the evening my guard went down, maybe they really were alright guys.

"Alright, Alright do we have some party people!" I looked over towards the stage, a DJ was setting up.

"Yeah!" Dakota screamed.

"Alright let's get it started then." The DJ flipped on the music.

"Come dance with me!" Dakota whined for us to get up with her.

I looked over towards Lexus; she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Fine I'll dance with you." I got up and followed her to the dance floor.

After like two minutes Jack joined us.

"Do you like to dance?" Jack smirked.

"Only on big metal poles." I laughed.

We danced to a coupled more songs and Dakota suggested we sit down.

As I was walking back to the table I ran into Stefan.

"Hey, wow wasn't expecting to see you here." The words just slipped out of my mouth.

"Yeah actually I own this restaurant." He smiled.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry…" I felt like such an idiot.

"No it's ok; I don't want you to think I'm following you or something."

I looked over towards my table; Bobby was suspiciously staring as always.

"Oh no I would never think that."

"Good can I buy you a drink?"

"Um yeah but I'm here with some friends…"

"No problem, where are they?" Stefan smiled. I looked up at those blue eyes and melted.

"Yeah there over her." I led him over towards the table, "Hey everybody."

"Wow who's this?" Lexus stared him up and down.

"This is Stefan, he owns the place."

"Really wow how'd you snatch him up before anyone else could find him."

"Actually I know Mercedes from the Smil…" He looked over towards me. "Work."

"Oh you never mention him before, nice to meet you Sean." Dakota smiled.

"Um it's Stefan."

"Yeah I said that." Dakota laughed to herself.

"So you own this place you must be some big shot then huh." Bobby was being rude.

"Not exactly no."

"Stefan they need you up front." Some hostess came by.

"Ok, well Mercedes great to see you. Everyone dinner and drinks are on the house." He smiled and walked away.

Dakota got up, "Come on guys we have to go the house."

We all started laughing, "Sit down Dakota." Lexus grabbed her arm.

"Oh I know what he meant now." Dakota laughed to herself.

"Yeah well anyway, Cedes I'm actually really jealous of you!"

"Yeah well you know." I smiled.

"Yeah but guys like him are usually always trouble. You better watch yourself." Angel was being serious.

"Yeah thanks, I'll be right back." I got up and walked to the bathroom.

Who the hell does Angel think he is, my father! I was honestly annoyed by his comment. I mean I can take care of myself; I'm a fucking killer for Christ's sakes!

I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Bobby.

"What you're following to the bathroom now." I rolled my eyes.

"Who's Stefan Mercedes?" He asked.

"What are you like my father, checking up on me all the time? Just leave me alone, I don't need another father figure in my life." I walked away.

"Hey wait!" He grabbed my arm.

"Don't you dare touch me!" He let go and I walked back over to the table.

The rest of the night I pretty much hung out with Jack. He was sort of developing into like a friend to me.

"What's Bobby's problem?" I asked Jack as we walked down the street.

"I don't know he's really uptight."

"Tell my about it." We laughed.

"Bobby look what your little brother's doing." Angel nodded towards Jack and I.

"Jack!" Bobby yelled. Jack turned around and looked at Bobby.

"He's up there making friends with the enemy." Angel laughed.

"Hey you were giving her advice before so don't pull that shit." Bobby was annoyed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lexus walked over to them.

"Nothing" Angel smiled.

"So Jack, why is that you and your brothers keep showing up every where?" I asked.

"I don't know what do you mean?" Jack replied.

"Sure you do, come on."

"Actually we were wondering about you."

"Me!"

"Yeah your everywhere we are."

"Same with you guys. Hum I don't know."

"Me either."

"Hey Jack, you seem like someone I can trust. Will you just keep this between us."

"Yeah no problem."

"Ok well I'll see ya." I gave him a hug goodbye.

"Bye!" I said good night to everyone and walked to my apartment.

That night I thought about Jack, maybe I could really trust him. I thought about telling him multiple times about who I really was. But then again I didn't trust him that much.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later while on a job I got a call.

"Hello." I kept an eye on my hit.

"Hey Mercedes," the voice sounded familiar.

"Jack hi, how did you get this number." I got up from my table.

"Ah Lexus gave it to me."

"Really, so what's going on?"

"Um nothing."

"Yeah where are you?"

"At the Dizzy Horse."

"Where?" I looked around.

"Outside, I'm coming about to come in."

"Oh wait there."

"Ok"

I walked up the steps and pushed through the crowd to get outside. "Oh I see you!" I waved to Jack.

"Hey!" Jack closed his cell phone.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Following you…"Jack smiled. "No I'm kidding I was in the neighborhood."

My guard went up a bit. "Oh so…"

My hit walked out of the club with some girl. I looked over towards him and realized that tonight was a complete disaster. Besides there was always tomorrow night, right.

"You wanna go out for a drink?" I asked.

"Sure."

Next thing I know Jack and I were at a bar talking about times when we were like thirteen.

"One time when I was about 15 I was smoking pot with a couple of my friends. We were sitting up in her little brother's tree house, talking about stupid shit." I started laughing

"What happened?" Jack was laughing.

"Well I was rolling on the floor laughing; I guess I rolled a little too far to the edge. Next thing I knew I was on the ground laughing. I fell out of her tree house."

"Ow! That's got to hurt."

"No, I just broke my arm. My foster parents sent me to this youth group thing at their church. They said that I was following in the ways of the devil and I needed a way to ask god for forgiveness."

"Wow so you were a foster kid too." Jack smiled.

"Yeah must have been with 15 different houses before I was 18. My real parents were…" I had to stop myself. "They passed away in a car accident when I was five."

"Oh I never knew my parents."

"Yeah well anyway…here's to getting through those rough times and making here today!" I lifted my glass for a toast.

"Cheers!" Jack clanked his glass with mine.

During the course of the night, my guard slipped away. I was getting more shit faced as the time went on. Little did I know that someone was watching me.

As Jack and I walked out of the bar, I heard almost from a distance someone yelling our names. We both turned around to see Bobby and Angel.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Bobby was pissed.

"He's my new friend now; you can't take him away from me." I laughed.

"Yeah!" Jack bumped into me.

"What have you been drinkin?" Angel asked.

I looked over towards him; there was something red on his jacket Blood! I got freaked out and tried to run down the street. Jack double crossed me.

I didn't make it far; I was too drunk to even stand. Besides my heel broke off my shoe and I fell face first onto the wet pavement.

"OW!" I screamed.

Bobby came over and helped me up, "Your always running Mercedes."

"Ow! Let go of me!" He let go. I realized he was only helping me up.

"Come on Mercedes will take you home." Bobby actually sounded sincere.

I had no choice, I was absolutely smashed and I needed someone to guide me. For the first time ever I let people that I really didn't trust in the first place, take me to my real apartment.

I handed my key to Bobby so he could let us in. I walked over into my apartment, and went straight to my bedroom. I plopped right on my bed and closed my eyes.

"You gonna be ok?" Angel asked.

"Yeah thanks for taking me home." I opened my eyes to look at the guys.

"No problem."

After I heard the door shut, I closed my eyes once again and fell right to sleep.

"Jack you have to be careful Sonny is still out there looking for us." Bobby was concerned.

"I know." Jack replied.

"Where did you go tonight anyway?" Angel pressed the button for the elevator.

"To some bar, I think your wrong about Mercedes…"

"Jack what's the matter with you." Bobby lightly smacked his brother.

"Ow, I mean it's just her parents are dead man. There is no way that her parents can be Michael and Teresa."

"How do you know Jack, did she tell you that?" Angles face tightened.

"No, but I can say that she's defiantly not working for Sonny…"

"Yeah how you know that, she tell you that too." Bobby cut in.

"No, she was following Sonny's son Tony tonight."

"So what, the entire Demarco family is followed besides Johnny and Sonny is always being followed."

"No man, its different the guys know to keep away from Tony though. If Tony was ever killed Sonny would their killing all his men by himself. Tony is a sort of prize to Sonny, he sends people to follow him to protect him from others."

"How do you know this Jacky?" Angel asked.

"I just know."

"Don't lie to my Jacky, that girl has been putting things in your head. You have to watch her; she might turn around and kill you."

"No Bobby it's not like that. She hasn't been telling me shit, we had a normal conversation. She wouldn't turn around and kill me." Jack walked away.

"Jack your too trusting of people, you got to let it go. Jack get back here you little fairy."

Jack ignored Bobby and kept walking.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I woke up to someone pounding on my door.

"I'm coming!" I groaned.

I opened the door to see Bobby, he looked pissed off. "What you say to my brother." He pushed passed me.

"Well good morning to you too." I shut the door.

"What you say to my brother Mercedes."

"Geez Bobby I just met you a week or so ago and your already demanding things from me. I feel like were married or something." I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"You're really funny you know that."

"Yeah I've been told that a couple of times."

"You've been telling my little brother some shit huh."

"What are you talking about?" My head was starting to pound.

"You know."

"Actually I don't so thanks for coming. There's the door, I can't wait to see you again."

"I don't like people that bullshit me."

"Neither do I so bye." I walked over towards the door.

"I'm going to find out what you said to him."

"Oh like what how I told him I rolled out of my friends tree house when I was high, or how about my parents Bobby. Yeah how the died in a car accident when I was five. Why don't you get your stories straight and just leave me the fuck alone."

Bobby looked at me and didn't say anything. He turned away and walked out the door. "Yeah keep walking asshole." I slammed the door shut.

Bobby walked into his house and looked over towards Jack.

"I'm sorry Jack." Bobby threw his jacket on the chair.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Mercedes." Bobby walked up the stairs.

"What! Bobby you just went in their and killed her…"

"No Jack! I'm sorry that I blamed her for the information you knew, shit Jack I didn't kill her."

"Bobby…"

"Forget it Jack." Bobby walked into his room.

Later that day I ran into Stefan at the grocery store. He was with a woman who looked like she was his mother.

"Hey!" I walked up to him.

"Hey Mercedes" He gave me a hug.

"OOO Stefan who is this?" The woman next to him had a very heavy New York accent.

"Nan this is my friend Mercedes."

"Oh how very nice to meet you." She grabbed my hands.

"Yes you too…"

"Oh you can call me Nan."

"Oh ok Nan." I felt funny saying it.

"So what are you doing today?" Nan asked.

"Oh just food shopping."

"Oh food shopping for the family?"

"No, I live alone. I'm not married."

"You hear that Stefan she's not married."

"Yeah Nan." Stefan smiled.

"You should come to dinner with us tonight. Stefan is treating us to his restaurant."

"Nan I'm pretty sure…"

"Nonsense Mercedes will join us for dinner."

"Ah well…" I tried to make an excuse.

"Great will see you at eight. Stefan I need some fruit; it was nice meeting you Mercedes." Nan walked away.

"Sorry about that." Stefan smiled.

"Oh no problem, she's nice." I smiled.

"Yeah, she's very pushy too. You don't…"

"No, it's no big deal. Well I have to get some more stuff. I'll see you at eight."

"Yeah eight." Stefan smiled.

"Bye." I walked away.

Before I went out that night I called Jack.

"Was Bobby really that pissed?" I asked.

"Yeah he has problems trusting people." Jack replied.

Man who the hell did that remind me of.

"Oh so I was invited to dinner."

"Yeah, by who?"

"Stefan's grandmother, I bumped into them at the grocery store."

"Oh…" There was something in Jack's voice.

"Yeah but I was thinking after my dinner if you wanted to come to the club. Lexus and Dakota are meeting me there."

Jack was silent, "Jack!"

"Yeah sure." He finally replied.

"Ok, if you don't want…"

"No I'll be there probably with Angel."

"Alright I'll see you later."

I got ready for my sort of dinner date. In some weird way I was really excited to go. I called Dakota and Lexus before I left.

"I thought he was just a co-worker?" Lexus asked.

"Yeah sort of I don't know." I replied.

"Oh so you do like him." Lexus laughed.

"Likes who?" Dakota was listening in.

"That guy Stefan."

"Oh yeah Steve." Dakota replied.

"No Dakota his names Stefan." I said.

"Yeah I knew that."

"Anyway I'll see you guys later."

"Ok Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

I arrived at the restaurant 5 minutes early. I sat in my car till about eight and got out. There was a line of people waiting to get in.

"Mercedes there you are, come on." Nan grabbed my arm.

"Hi." I followed behind her.

"Nan!" A woman walked up to us.

"Melanie surprised to see you here." Nan hugged her.

"Be nice to me Nan, it's your birthday."

"Oh today's your birthday, Happy Birthday Nan." I felt like an idiot.

"Thank you come on lets sit." She led me to the table.

"Happy Birthday Nan!" Everyone at the huge table stood up.

"Thanks I just keep getting older every year."

"Oh Nan, who's this?" Another woman looked like she could be Stefan's mother looked at me.

"She's Stefan's friend Mercedes." Nan replied.

"Oh Stefan hasn't mentioned you." His mother gave me a look.

"Of course he's to embarrassed by us." A man spoke. "Hi Mercedes, I'm Sonny. Stefan's grandfather."

"Hi." I recognized him.

"Take a seat." Nan pulled out a chair for me.

"Thanks." I sat down. I looked over next to the guy sitting next to me. I thought it was Stefan.

"Hey, I'm Stefan's brother Johnny Jr." He looked almost like Stefan expect he had green eyes.

"Oh nice to meet you."

Pretty much everyone there introduced themselves to me. I knew as I looked around that I was sitting with the mob. Half of these people I never met before, but I knew I worked for them at least once. I tried to slip up and say anything that would make me suspicious.

"Hey Mercedes." Stefan sat down next to me.

"Hey." I looked over towards him.

"See you've met my family." He looked around the table.

"Yeah."

"Your still here so I guess they didn't scare you away."

"Nope."

"She's a nice attractive girl Stefan, I don't know how you found her before I did." Johnny smiled at me.

"Ignore my brother he can be such a pig." Melanie smacked Johnny in the arm.

"It's ok I'm used to it." I smiled.

"Mercedes I'm very interested to know what you do." He's mother shot me that look again.

I thought about my many jobs, and came up with something.

"Actually I work as an assistant manager at East and West."

Stefan looked at me, "Yeah that's how we met."

"Oh so your both in management of a restaurant." His mother seemed impressed.

"See I told you their perfect for each other." Nan smiled.

Stefan leaned in and whispered to me, "Since when do you work there."

"It's my new job, I start on Wednesday." I whispered back.

"Oh…"

"Yeah I'm tricky like that." I smiled.

During dinner I was asked many questions, it was kind of fun. I was the center of attention.

Nan's birthday cake came out for dessert. A big fat Italian man sang happy birthday to her in Italian. I couldn't stop laughing.

When we were eating cake, a man walked in. "Mom sorry I'm late Happy Birthday."

"Johnny you're always late." Nan sounded mad.

"Aw, but you still love me." He took a seat.

"Johnny where have you been?" Stefan's mother asked.

"Nowhere Tiff don't worry. Son, I love this place good job."

"Johnny you do that favor for me?" Sonny looked over towards him.

"Yeah pop."

"Good well if you will excuse me, I got some things to do. Happy Birthday darling." He kissed Nan on the cheek.

"Yeah goodbye." Nan rolled her eyes.

After our dessert I got up.

"I have to get going."

"Oh I'll walk you out." Stefan stood up.

I walked over to Nan "Bye, Happy Birthday." I gave her a hug.

"Thanks sweetie, here take this." She handed me a fifty.

"No you keep it."

"No it's my little gift. Go get yourself something."

"No I seriously…"

"Take it don't worry."

I took the money from her, "Thanks." I gave her a hug.

Stefan walked me out to my car. "So that was interesting." I smiled.

"Yeah my family is a little crazy. Good thing my Uncle Tony wasn't there, he's the worse of all of us."

"Well thanks for walking me out."

"No problem." Stefan smiled.

"I'll see you sometime." I went to get in my car.

"Bye." Stefan was so cute.

"Oh wait." I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down my number. "Call me," I smiled and got in my car.


	8. Chapter 8

Continuation of Chapter 7

On the way to the club I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I thought it might be Stefan.

"Cedes I got a job for you." It was my boss Guy.

"Hey Guy haven't heard from you in a while."

"Nice to hear from you too sweetie, heard you been doing a pretty good job. Staying out of trouble I hope."

"Yeah no problems at all you know I'm always careful."

"Yeah that's what scares me. Anyway I need you to take out Frankie D.; he took some peoples hard earned money."

"Frankie D.?"

"He's a big drug dealer, brings a lot of money in for the bosses. There are a lot of people after him, which means you have to get to him first."

"Yeah I know where does this low life usually hang?"

"The Dizzy Horse."

"Shit!" I whispered to myself. "Yeah don't worry Guy I got it."

"Mercedes…"

"What Guy?"

"You need to get rid of him tonight."

"Yeah no problem, don't worry about it."

"Alright meet me at our normal spot in a week. I'll pay you then."

"Oh I look forward to it." I hung up my phone.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I screamed.

I walked into the club and first scoped out for my friends. I spotted out Jack first on the dance and pushed my way through the crowd to get to him.

"Excuse me." Someone smacked into me.

"Sorry sweetie." I looked up at the guy that hit me, it was Frankie.

I faked a smile and walked over towards Jack.

"Hey!" I walked up to him.

"Hey, didn't think you were coming." Jack replied.

"Cedes come join the party!" Dakota grabbed my hand.

"She had a little too much to drink." Jack laughed.

Dakota spun me around a bit and I fell into Jack.

"Where's the table?" I was so dizzy.

"I'll take you there." Jack took my hand and led me through the crowd.

"So how was your dinner?"

"Good, his family is very nice." I put my bag on the table.

"Excuse me miss." I looked up to see Garrett. He handed me a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I opened up the piece of paper.

"_Meet me by the bathrooms"_

"I'll be right back, watch my stuff for me."

"Sure." Jack gave me a weird look.

I walked over to the bathrooms; Garret was standing there with a bag.

"Here change." He handed me the bag.

"Right now!" I was pissed.

"Cedes…"

"Fine!" I stomped into the bathroom.

I got changed and walked back out.

"Oh sorry." Jack ran into me.

I smiled, and quickly walked passed him.

Garrett gave me a look, "What is he doing here?"

"Now why Garrett what ever could you mean." I replied in my southern accent.

"You know what I mean Dolly Parton."

"Funny, but the names Wanda dear."

"Alright Wanda go do your thing."

I smiled and walked over towards Frankie's table.

He was sitting there talking to some other guys, bullshitting about some stupid story. The people around him pretended to laugh like it was funny.

"Oh excuse me." I fell right onto his lap.

"No it's alright sweetie." He held onto my waist.

"Silly me." I giggled. "What's your name handsome?" I stroked his face with my glove.

"Frankie what's yours pretty lady."

"Wanda." I shifted myself a little making him jump. "Wanna dance?"

"With you any day of the week sugar."

"Alright let's go then." I got off his lap and took his hand.

We walked down to the dance floor, I made sure that I steered clear of any of my friends.

I started dancing, and Frankie came behind me. I could feel a little something beginning to arise in his pants. I swiveled my hips a little more making him jump.

"OOO Baby." He smacked my ass.

I was beginning to feel like some cheap Southern whore.

"Do you want to go somewhere so we can be alone?" I whispered in his ear.

Next thing I know I was in the back alley letting this creep put his hands all over me.

"You smell so good." He muffled in my neck.

I carefully grabbed my gun and slowly put it to his head. "Thanks."

"What." He slowly detached himself from my neck.

"I suggest you don't move."

"You whore." He clasped his hands around my throat.

I could feel my airway being cut off, I quickly pulled the trigger. He's dead disgusting body fell on me.

"Gross!" I pushed him off me.

I carefully took off my gloves, "You ruined a very good pair of gloves." I kicked the dead body.

I looked around, I thought I heard someone. I quickly took of my disguise and called Garrett. I hid behind a garbage dumpster till he came.

"Here." He handed my back my clothes, and got to work with cleaning up the scene.

"Alright see you later." I walked out of the alley and back into the club.

"Hey there you are!" Lexus grabbed my arm.

"Hey."

"We were looking for you everywhere."

"Yeah I ran into someone from work and we started talking sorry."

"No it's ok."

"Look who I found." We walked back over to the table.

I looked over to see Bobby; he had a look on his face. I felt naked, like he could see right through me, I almost felt like he knew exactly what I've done.

I took a seat at the table and opened my purse. I grabbed a mirror and checked myself out, no evidence at all.

"Come on Cedes were going back out to dance." Lexus waved me to the stairs.

"Um I'll be down soon."

"So…." Bobby looked at me.

"Hey Bobby." I played stupid.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Me difficult I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't lie to me Cedes."

"First off to you it's Mercedes, and second I'm not lying to you. I don't know what you're talking about." I stood up.

"Mercedes…"

"You know what Bobby you should get a hobby, it would keep yourself entertained." I walked away.

"You're funny." Bobby came walking up behind me.

"You know you keep talking to me but I'm not listening."

"Cute well you better stop fucking around with my brother then."

"Wow I didn't know Jack and I were fucking now. I thought we were just friends."

"You got a smart mouth…"

"Yeah and I'm a big smart ass too. You know your pretty cute when you get mad, to bad your an asshole." I walked onto the dance floor.

"Oh you're pretty cute to, but I don't like girls that like to lie." Bobby grabbed my hand.

"Yeah well I ain't lying. Ow!" Some couple bumped into us.

"Watch it!" The girl pushed me into Bobby.

I turned around and was ready to deck her.

"Mercedes." Bobby held me back.

"Let go of me." I tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Come on lets go." He brought me over towards everyone else.

Later that night as I walked out of the club, Garret grabbed my arm.

"You alright?" Jack looked over towards me.

"Yeah just my friend don't worry." I smiled.

"Cedes I saw you talking to Bobby Mercer." Garret eyes were fierce.

"So what he's Jack's brother."

"Cedes are you stupid don't you know who the Mercers are?"

"Why is it such a problem?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Well not…"

"The Mercers mother died a year ago. She was shot by some of Victor Sweets boys. They avenged her death by killing her killers, some other of Victor Sweets boys, and Victor himself."

"So what does…"

"They have a problem with Tony Demarco."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Cedes are you being stupid! Your associated with the Demarco family, you pretty much work for all those guys in the clan."

"Not directly."

"Have you lost it? You're an assassin one day you're going to get assignment to take care of the Mercer brothers. What are you going to do then?"

"You worry too much."

"Cedes listen you're going to lose your job and have those goons you work for after you."

"You know what don't worry about me I'll be fine. I can take care of myself you know."

"You're beginning to sound like your mother…"

"Don't even mention it alright, that was a completely different story."

"Yes but she's still in hiding with your father. People are still after them Cedes, your lucky that guy even gave you this job."

"I've been living with this my whole life Garrett, I know how it is. Don't worry if the time comes I'll take care of it." I walked away.

"I hope so." Garrett muttered under his breath.

That night I laid in bed and thought about my parents. I promised myself that I would never have to be like them, I was smarter. I knew exactly what I had to do.

"Jack there something going on with you and Mercedes?" Bobby walked into Jack's room.

"No were just friends." Jack strummed on his guitar. "Why?"

"No never mind." Bobby walked away.

As Bobby slept that night he had a dream about Mercedes. They were in an alley when gun shots started going off. Mercedes fell to the ground clutching onto her shoulder. "No!" Bobby got down on his knees and applied pressure to her wound. She looked up at him with horror, "It was you!"


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Bobby woke up disturbed from his dream. He walked downstairs to see his brother Jerry.

"Hey Jerry," He walked over to him and gave him a hug. "How was Jersey?"

"Alright, alright it's nice being in the country." Jerry replied

"The girls like it?"

"Yeah Camille's bugging me now to move out there."

"Oh man Jerry, your considering it aren't you."

"You know how it is man."

"Bobby ah Sofi's back from Florida, I'm going to pick her up at the airport." Angel walked into the room.

"Hey Angel."

"Hey Jerry," Angel walked over and hugged him. "How was Jersey?"

"Good, good."

"Jerry was just telling me how Camille wants to move there."

"Yeah, to New Jersey. Man I be scared shitless of getting eaten by something."

"Na nothing's going to eat you there."

"I don't know I heard about those bears in Jersey."

"Whatever man, alright I got to take the girls to piano lessons. I'll see ya'll on Friday night my house Camille is cooking us some good old southern soul food." Jerry walked to the door.

"Alright Friday; Angel you want me to come with you?"

"Na it's alright I'll see you later." Angel walked out the door.

That morning I woke up to Lexus slamming a suit case down.

"He kicked me out! Can you believe it! I gave him the best two years of my life and he kicks me out. Ugh! Where can I put me stuff?"

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Justin kicked me out so I'm coming to stay with you."

"Why did he kick you out?"

"Well he decided that he was going to marry Courtney, stupid bitch. I mean he was like a brother to me, my best friend long before she ever came along. Then everything changes and now he kicked me out of my apartment for her." She walked out of my room.

I got out of bed and followed her. "So your best friend of 19 years decided to kick you out because he's getting married."

"Yeah can you believe that?"

"Lexus ok, you can stay here till you find another apartment."

"See and that's why I love you!" Lexus hugged me.

"Yeah, you can put your stuff in the closet for now."

"Ok can you help me get the rest of my stuff?"

"There's more."

"Yeah just a few boxes don't worry."

A few boxes turned into be a truck load of stuff. I wanted to ring her neck, but hey I was doing her a favor. I had to be at least nice to her, after all she is my friend.

Later that day I went to East + West to do some pretend work. The owner of the place worked for Guy, so it was a pretty easy job.

"Hello." A fellow assassin Tanisha greeted me.

"Hey I didn't know you worked here." I faked a smile.

"Yeah I own the place."

My smile vanished, "Oh really."

"Yeah Guy gave it to me, nice raise huh." She smiled.

"Yeah he did."

I walked out on to the main floor, the place wasn't even ready for customers. They were still building things and setting up table designs.

"When are we supposed to open?" I asked

"Next week, don't worry things will be done by then."

That day at work was hell, everyone was so disorganized. It was a complete mess, thankfully I got out of there by eight.

I got home that night and heard voices in my apartment. I carefully opened the door.

"Your home!" Lexus ran up to me.

I looked around at my apartment; she redecorated some things with her own stuff. I was too tired to even care.

"Come join our Fiesta." Lexus grabbed my hand and brought me into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Bobby, Angel, Jack, Dakota, and some other girl was sitting in my kitchen.

"Hi," I looked at everyone.

"You look horrible." Dakota said concerned

"Aw thanks."

"No you need to freshen up a bit or something."

"Well thanks Dakota. Well if you all excuse me I'll be back." I walked into my bedroom.

As I was changing, my cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Stefan."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Alright, you."

"Ugh! I'm ok I hate the restaurant business."

"How come?"

"Well everyone was just so disorganized today, nothings ready, the manager of the place is such a dimwit, and all the workers keep coming to me with questions that I can't answer. I answer them the best I can and they still stare at me like I have five heads."

Stefan was laughing at me.

"What's so funny?"

"You're cute."

"You know people been saying that to me lately." I laughed

"Yeah well I mean it."

"Aw thanks."

"So I was calling to see if you had any plans for Saturday night. You know say around midnight."

"Oh no I turn into a pumpkin by then."

"Oh…"

"No midnight sounds great."

"Alright come to the restaurant, I'll cook you a midnight snack."

"Alright Saturday then."

"Saturday, well I have to get going."

"Ok see you then."

"Bye Mercedes."

"Bye Stefan." I closed my cell phone.

I got changed and went back into the kitchen.

"Cedes were going to the club wanna come?" Lexus asked.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here. I had a pretty stressful day."

"Ok I have a key." Lexus held up her hand.

"Ok see you later."

As soon as they left, I cleaned up a bit. They left some Margarita mix in the blender. Not my drink of choice but I poured me a glass.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. One of my favorite shows ER was on. During the show I must have drifted off to sleep.

For some odd reason I dreamed about being in an alley. I could hear gun shots but I couldn't see who was firing them. I turned around and ran right into Bobby. Next the gun shots got even closer and next thing I knew I was laying on the ground. "No!" Bobby yelled and got down on his knees. He applied pressure to my shoulder. I smiled I sort of felt safe, then something happened almost like some one was standing behind him. I looked up in horror at Bobby, "It was you!"

I woke up immediately, I was freaked out. I grabbed my shoulder, I felt around just in case.

"What's wrong with you?" Lexus was staring at me.

"Nothing." I got up.

"Do you want the couch or the bed?"

I decided to sleep on the couch that night.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning with that dream still on my mind. I was still freaked out about it. What did it mean?

I walked into the kitchen to find a note from Lexus. She was just letting me know that she went to work. Thank god some time alone till I had to leave for work.

For some odd reason I decided to call Jack.

"Hello" The voice sounded like Bobby's

"He is Jack there?"

"Yeah," Bobby's voice sounded strange.

I heard some rustling and then Jack's voice.

"Hey Mercedes"

"Hey Jack."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I feel fine thanks."

"Good then, can you hold on."

"Sure."

I waited till he came back. It was like this eerie sound of silence.

"Yeah Bobby I'll take care of it." Jack's voice came over the phone.

"Jack…"

"Yeah"

"You want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, how about you come to the apartment. Will have some food, alcohol and we'll just bullshit all night."

"Alright see you tonight then."

"Yeah and Jack…"

"Yeah Mercedes…"

"Never mind I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Jack hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked

"Mercedes invited me over tonight." Jack smiled.

"Jack!"

"What Bobby!"

"Nothing never mind. I got some things to take care of. Don't forget to do that thing for me alright."

"Fine, but you better leave her alone Bobby."

"Yeah no problem." Bobby walked away.

Later that day at work one of the workers told me I had a visitor. I walked outside to see Stefan.

"Hey is it Saturday already." I smiled.

"Well it's nice to see you too." Stefan laughed.

"So you come to see my mess of a restaurant?"

"Well I actually came to take you out for some lunch."

"Oh really, let me go tell them inside and I'll be right back." I walked back inside.

During lunch Stefan and I talked about almost anything.

"So your dad what does he do for a living?" I asked

Stefan's face turned weird. "Well my dad…" He paused. "He works in the restaurant business along with me."

"Oh it must run in the family then huh."

"Yeah I guess more wine." He poured some into my glass. "What about your parents."

I took a sip of my wine, "Actually my parents died when I was about five in a car accident."

"Oh I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know. So thanks for the great lunch but I have to be getting back." I got up.

"I'll walk you back, let me just get the bill." Stefan flagged the waiter.

I watched as he took a wad of cash out of his pocket. "Here you go keep the change." He turned back around and looked at me. "Ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

Stefan walked me back to the restaurant. "Thanks, I'll see you soon then." I gave him and hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Bye." Stefan smiled

"What was that?" Tanisha asked

"What was what?" I replied

"Why were you talking to him?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Isn't that Stefan Demarco, he the owns that restaurant Martini."

"Your point is…"

"Mercedes why are you bringing him around here? Are you crazy do you want to shut my business down!"

"No Tanisha he is just a friend."

"Does Guy know about your new friend?"

I shot an evil glance at her, "Just stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours."

"Fine but don't bring him around here any more."

"Fine." I walked passed her and went inside.

"Where's Bobby?" Jack walked into the living room.

Sofi looked up at Jack, "He said he'd be back later."

"Yeah what you so worried about Cracker Jack?" Angel Asked

"Nothing, I'm heading out."

"Where you going?" Angel got up from the couch

Jack walked out the door.

"Jack where you going?"

"I'm going out."

"Jack don't play this shit with me."

"I'm not Angel I told you I'm going out."

Jack walked away.

As Jack walked to my apartment he stopped over by the park. Bobby was shooting balls into a hockey goal.

"This is where you've been." Jack walked towards his brother.

"What are you doing here?"

"I would like to ask the same question."

"Clearing my head."

"Yeah about what?"

"What are my fucking physiatrist?"

"That's your problem…"

"What Jack? Shut up and lets play." Bobby shot a ball at him.

Jack grabbed a hockey stick and struck the ball back at him.

Later that night I was sitting at home waiting for Jack to come over. Lexus was in the bathroom picking out and outfit to wear.

"You know where just hanging out here." I yelled

"Yeah but I got to look good." Lexus yelled back

I laughed she was too funny. I was sitting at home in a pair of sweat pants, and a tank top.

"What do you think?" Lexus came out in a skirt and tank top.

"Um, yeah." I smiled

"You sure?"

"Yes Lexus you look fine."

"Ok I think I'm going to change."

"Lexus stop you look fine." Lexus walked back into the bathroom. "Fine I have to go to the liquor store I'll be back soon. Wait here for Jack just in case he comes soon. Oh and order a pizza or something." I got off the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 2 of Chapter 10

As I was walking back to my apartment, I saw Jack and Bobby ringing my bell. I walked up behind them, "Hey!"

The turned around and looked at me.

"Oh Hey," Jack smiled.

"Hey Bobby didn't know you were coming." I opened the door.

"Yeah," He replied.

As we walked upstairs I had a weird feeling. We came to my apartment and the door was wide open. I immediately took out my gun.

"What's wrong…" I cut Jack off before he could say anything else.

"Wait here." I walked inside carefully.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Jack and Bobby. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

The place was completely trashed, I couldn't believe it. I heard some rustling coming towards my bedroom. I carefully walked down the hall and opened the door.

Lexi was sitting on the floor tied up to my bed post.

"Lexi you alright?" I stuck my gun back in its holster.

She looked up at me, her face was bloody. "It's about fucking time."

I smiled and tried not to cry. "Just relax; I'll get you to the hospital soon."

Bobby and Jack walked in. "Shit." Jack walked over.

I looked over towards Bobby, he put his gun away. "She alright."

"Yeah we need to get her to a hospital." Jack and Bobby helped me get her up.

When we arrived at the hospital the nurse took her right away. I waited outside in the waiting till they told me that I could come see her.

"Hi my name's Dr. Gray." The woman stuck out her hand.

I smiled, "What happened?"

"She is going to be alright. Just a few bumps and bruises. I have a concern though, she seems like she was beaten up now she won't say anything but I suggest…"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yes she's right inside."

I walked passed the nurse and walked into the room. Lexus face was cleaned and I could see that she was developing a black eye.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I walked over towards her.

"Fine for a person that got beat up." She smiled.

"Lexus what happened?"

"Cedes what do you think happened?"

"I don't know you…"

"I heard the bell ring, I thought it was Jack. I let them in Cedes I let them in." Lexus started crying.

"Let who in?"

"The two men, they were looking for you. Said that you owed them something, I told them I didn't know what you owed them. Then they beat me and tied me up. Cedes what were they talking about? Who are they." Lexus choked the words out.

I started crying, "I don't know Lexi I don't know."

I waited till Lexi dozed off and went outside to the waiting room.

"Is she alright?" The two guys asked.

"Yeah she's alright. She's sleeping but I'm sure you can go see her if you want."

I walked over towards the exit.

I stood outside and called Dakota. I tried not to cry as I told what happened.

After of talking I hung up and went to walk back inside.

"Who did it Mercedes?" I looked over to see Bobby.

"I don't know." I walked past him and back into the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day I went back to the hospital to check on Lexus. I was hoping that she would be released either some time today or tomorrow.

"Hey how are you?" I walked into the room.

"How do you think I am?" Lexus laughed.

"Well you look better than yesterday."

"Thanks you really know how to cheer someone up."

"Hey I was trying to be nice."

"I know I'm just miserable, my whole body hurts."

"Lexi I'm really sorry…"

"No it's not your fault."

I just wanted to scream at her, "YES IT IS!" But I didn't all I could say was, "Yeah I know."

"How's the apartment?"

"I'm thinking about burning the place down and starting all over."

"That bad huh, well I'm sure we could…oh hey Jack."

I turned around to see Jack, Bobby, Angel, and Sofi standing in the doorway.

"Hey we came to visit." Jack handed her some flowers.

"Yeah we brought you some gifts too." Angel handed her a box of chocolates.

"You ok?" Sofi walked up and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah thanks."

"Hey." Bobby walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

We bullshitted for an hour until Lexus fell asleep. I decided to go back to my apartment and see what I could do.

"I'll see you guys later." I walked over towards my car.

"I'll come with you." Jack walked over towards me.

"You know you…"

"No it's ok I'll help."

I smiled, "Your so sweet."

"He's been spending a lot of time with her huh bobby." Angel looked over towards Jack and me.

"Yeah come on Angel." Bobby opened his car door.

"What you're not going to stop…"

"We got other things to deal with Angel."

Angel didn't say anything else.

Jack and I walked into my apartment. It was a complete mess, I was considering burning it down and starting over.

"I'm just going to leave it like this."

Jack looked at me, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah it's not safe here anymore Jack."

"Well you can always come stay…"

"No Jack I really can't. Besides I'm sure Bobby wouldn't like it to much either."

"Who care's what Bobby thinks."

"Don't worry Lexus and I can probably go stay with Dakota. We'll be alright."

"You sure," Jack looked at me concerned.

"Yeah I'm positive, come on you can help me grab some things."

Later that night Bobby found himself at O'Malley's Pub. He sat alone by himself in the corner scoping out the place.

"Bobby wasn't expecting to see you here." A tall brunette sat next to him.

"I'm not in the mood Tanisha." He turned away from her.

"That's not what you said two nights ago. Come on Bobby you know you want it."

"I said I'm not interested now why don't you just get the fuck away from me. Go fuck with that guy over there."

"You're so rude sometimes you know that. Well anyway if you ever need me you can come visit me at my new restaurant. I own East + West, I'm sure you know where it is." Tanisha smiled and walked over to another table.

Bobby rolled his eyes and went back to chugging his beer.

Later that night when he got home, there was another car parked outside of his house. He walked inside, no one was awake.

He walked upstairs and into his room. He threw his jacket on his bed and realized there were two lumps in it. He pulled back the covers to see Lexus and I.

"Jack!" Bobby screamed.

I jolted right up looking around the room like a mad woman.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby was pissed.

"What Bobby?" Jack walked in rubbing his eyes. "Oh there staying with us for a week or so."

"What! Jack are you out of your mind!"

"See Jack I told you he would be pissed. Come on Lexus let's go check into a hotel." I got out of the bed.

"There's a Holiday Inn right down the…"

"You're such a jerk." I slugged Bobby in the arm.

"I'm a jerk!"

"Bobby stop! Mercedes you don't have to leave." Jack held Bobby back.

"Like hell she doesn't…" Bobby looked at Jack. "Fine tomorrow I want you both out."

Bobby stormed downstairs, and plopped on the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs. I was really thirsty and wanted a glass of water. Before I walked into the kitchen I looked in the living room, Bobby was sprawled out on the couch. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey what are you staring at?" Lexus walked up behind me.

"Nothing, I thought you were still sleeping." I turned around to face her.

"Does it look like I'm sleeping, come on take me out to breakfast I'm hungry."

"Geez you're so pushy." I laughed.

"Come on I haven't eaten anything for a whole day, I'm starving."

"Alright, let's go wake Jack up." We both turned around and ran up the stairs.

Very quietly we walked into Jack's room. I looked over at Lexus and started laughing. We were acting like five year olds.

I walked over to his bed and stuck my butt in his face.

"Wake up Jack." I turned around and jumped on him.

Jack opened his eyes and groaned. "What do you want?"

"Come to breakfast with us." I bounced up and down on the bed.

"Ugh…fine." He rolled off the bed.

"OOO Lexi his bed is pretty comfy we should have stayed in here last night." I pulled the covers over my head.

"Oh yeah," Lexi jumped in the bed.

Jack looked at us, "Move over." He climbed into bed with us.

"What's going on in here?" We looked up to see Angel standing in the doorway.

"Nothing much we're just having a threesome." I started laughing.

Angel face turned red, "Oh…"

"I'm just kidding." I got out of the bed and walked over to the doorway. "Come on Lexi lets get ready."

Bobby woke up and looked around; he completely forgot that he fell asleep on the couch.

"Come on Jack!" I was yelling up the stairs.

I walked into the living room and looked at Bobby.

"Morning!"

He looked at me and got up.

"Fine don't say good morning then."

Bobby pushed passed me and walked up the stairs.

"You know you're being really rude."

Bobby turned around and gave me a death stare. I took that as a "Leave me the fuck alone."

"Hey Bobby," Jack came running down the stairs.

Bobby didn't say anything and continued up the stairs into his room. He slammed the door behind him and plopped onto his bed.

"So I'm guessing that's a no for breakfast." I looked at Jack.

"Can we go I'm really hungry." Lexus was standing at the door waiting.

"Yeah sure," Jack and I walked out the door with her.

During breakfast my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where are you I thought you were suppose to be here an hour ago I can't run this place by myself you know! Who the hell do you think you are!" Tanisha was blowing my ear drum out.

"Alright calm down I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes! You know if it wasn't for…"

"I'm coming alright!"

"Fine…"

I hung up the phone. "I'll see you guys later."

"Alright bye," Lexus went back to eating.

"Where you going?" asked Jack.

"Work, I'll see you guys later."

Later that day during work a girl named Cindy came up to me.

"Uh Mercedes there's some one outside to see you."

My heart skipped a beat, "Oh ok."

I followed her outside; I was hoping that it was Stefan.

"Cedes my number one girl!" I looked up to see Guy smiling at me.

"Guy, what are you doing here?" I faked a smile.

"Oh just came to check up on you, heard your place was trashed huh."

"Yeah can we talk about this…"

"Over lunch sure, come on I want you to meet your new partner."

"Partner?"

"Yes, you have too many people after you now darling we have to protect you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean; Garrett already told me he warned you about hanging out with your friend Jack."

"What about Jack?"

"Nothing only that he is a Mercer and you know we have a past with the Mercers."

"We do since when?"

"Oh darling stop playing dumb with me, now here is your money from the other assignment." He handed me a wad of cash.

"Thanks."

"Alright here she is, your new partner Jesse."

A tall blonde bimbo blonde walked up to me.

"You're kidding right? You want Barbie to be my assistant."

"No your partner Chow girls," Guy walked away smiling.

"First off my name isn't Barbie its Jesse."

"Wow well sorry then, let's just get one thing straight I work alone. I always have and always will."

"Well things change, Guy told me all about how you're betraying him."

"What!"

"Yeah something about Bobby Mercer or whatever, yeah so anyway were suppose to like kill this guy and get rid of him."

I could feel my heart sink to the floor, I never felt this way. Why was I trying to protect Bobby?

"Don't worry Barbie…I mean Jesse I got it under control thanks anyway."

"Yeah guy told me that you sort of have a thing for him, don't worry I won't make his death too bloody."

"What!"

"Yeah anyway I'll meet you tonight at the dizzy horse we have a date." Jesse started to walk away.

"What!"

"See you at ten!"

I was really annoyed; who the hell did that bimbo think she was! Where the hell does Guy even have the right to put her as my partner! What the hell was I going to do about Bobby?

Later that night I went back to my apartment and grabbed some stuff. I told Jack that I was going to be at the Dizzy Horse later that night if he wanted to come. I made sure that Lexus was safe at Dakota's house before I went out.

It was a regular night at the dizzy horse most of the regulars were there. I waited at the table for my new partner to come.

"Hey!" I looked up to see Stefan.

"Hey! How are you?" I got up and hugged him.

"Good."

"Wow I was defiantly not expecting to see you here tonight."

"Yeah I wasn't expecting to be here." He smiled.

Oh he was just so cute I could feel myself melting.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.


	14. Chapter 14

As Stefan and I danced I saw my new partner Barbie staring at us. I could of killed Garrett for opening up his big mouth.

"Hey what's wrong?" Stefan looked at me.

"Sorry my friend is here."

"It's alright."

"I'll be right back." I walked over towards Jesse.

"Can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure."

"Who's that?" Jesse looked over towards Stefan

"He's my friend." I smiled at him.

"Were assassins we have no friends. We trust no one or have you forgotten that."

Jesse sounded harsh.

"Whatever I don't need a lecture especially from you." I turned around to walk away.

Jesse grabbed my arm. "Let go of me bitch!"

"Listen up…"

"Just leave me alone I can handle myself." I walked away.

I walked back over towards Stefan.

"Hey what was that about?" Stefan looked concerned

"Nothing she was just being a bitch," I took his hand and led him over towards our table.

A few cautious minutes later Jesse came over to our table and joined us.

"Hey Cedes." Jack walked over towards our table.

"Jack!" I was so excited to see him

"You remember Stefan."

"Hey how are you."

"And this is Jesse."

"Hey I'm Jack." Jack smiled at Jesse.

She quickly smiled back and looked back down.

The four of us sat around and bullshitted about life for a while. The laughter from the conversations began to die down and we decided to head for the dance floor. Just as we were getting up Bobby showed up.

"Hey Bobby what are you doing here?" Jack slapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Hey Jack. Um, Mercedes can I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah, you guys go with out me I'll meet you down there."

"Are you going to be alright?" Stefan whispered in my ear.

I turned around and smiled at him, "Yeah."

"What is he doing here?" Jesse came behind me

"Don't worry about it I'm fine."

"Fine if you say so."

Jesse shot Bobby and evil glance.

"What's her problem?" Bobby stared at Jesse.

"I don't know. So what do you want Bobby?"

"I'm just here to apologize for last night."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, but you Bobby Mercer are going to apologize to me!"

"Fine if you don't want to accept my apology." Bobby tried to hold back a smile.

"No, no, no I accept your apology."

I couldn't help but smile back at him he was acting really cute.

"And its ok if you and Lexus stay."

"What! Wow, you are actually being nice."

"Yeah well don't get use to it." He smiled

I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Hey are you coming to dance." I felt someone's arms around my waist.

I turned around and looked at Stefan, "Yeah. Thanks Bobby."

"You're welcome Cedes." Bobby turned around and headed for the doors

"What was that about?" Stefan asked

"He was apologizing."

"Apologizing for what?"

"He was apologizing for being such a jerk to me."

"Oh what did he do?"

"Nothing come on lets just dance."

I grabbed his arms and lead him to the dance floor.

That night before leaving the club Stefan and I hung around outside.

"I had yet another amazing night with you." I smiled at him.

"Yeah do you wanna get some coffee or something?"

"Sure."

"Ok great, taxi!"

I let Jack now that I wasn't going back to the house just yet. I said me goodbyes to Jesse and hopped into the taxi with Stefan.

During the taxi cab ride Stefan and I sat in silence.

I turned around to look at him, his blue eyes were staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," he smiled.

I smiled back at him.

Then he leaned in and kissed me.

Before I knew it we were outside his apartment door making out.

Stefan opened the door and we both stumbled in. His apartment was huge. It didn't take us long to find the bedroom.

That night as Stefan held me in his arms all I could think about was Bobby.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I woke up from a noise in the kitchen. I rolled over and looked over at Stefan he was still sleeping next to me. Then the noise came again.

"Shit!" My guard went up.

I carefully got out of the bed and walked over to my purse. I grabbed my knife and headed for the door. I took Stefan's bath robe off the door and wrapped it around me. Then I silently walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey who are you?" a voice came from behind me

I quickly turned around to face a short fat gut staring at me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Vinnie, Stefan's cousin. We share an apartment. I guess he didn't mention that to you." He smiled at me

"No, no he didn't." I carefully dropped my knife into the side pocket of the robe.

"So I'm guessing you're that girl he can't stop talking about."

I could feel myself blush, "Yeah I'm Mercedes."

"Ooo named after my favorite car."

I laughed his cousin was pretty funny. "Yeah I get that a lot."

"Hey what are you two laughing about?" Stefan walked into the kitchen

"Nothing I was just talking to your friend here." Vinnie winked at me.

"Yeah you forgot to tell me about your Cousin Vinnie living here." I smiled at Stefan

"Yeah that's because he wasn't suppose to be here." Stefan shot a look at Vinnie.

"Plans got changed I don't leave till tomorrow."

"Well anyway boys I got to get going. I have work today. It was nice meeting you Vinnie."

"Yeah you too, stop by any time sweet heart."

I smiled and walked back into the bedroom.

"Do you really have to go?" Stefan wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah I have work today." I turned around to meet his gaze.

"Don't go."

"Stefan I have to. The restaurant opens in two days; I have to make sure everything is ready."

"OH!" Stefan whinnied like a five year old.

"How about we meet up for dinner later?" I slipped out of his arms

"Can't I have a family thing tonight," He looked upset.

"Ok call me then afterwards." I walked over to him, "Maybe we can come back her later."

Stefan smiled, "Yeah."

"Yeah have some wine; maybe watch some old movies…"

"I can't tonight," Stefan all of a sudden looked nervous.

"Oh ok." I turned around and grabbed my stuff.

"Mercedes wait. It's just that tonight after my family dinner all the guys come back here for a poker night."

"Stefan its fine believe me we'll just do something another night," I smiled.

Stefan smiled back at me. I couldn't help myself; I dropped my stuff and jumped into his arms. Needless to say I was late for work that day.

"Jack where's Mercedes?" Bobby walked into Jack's room.

"She's probably at work. Why what's up?" Jack looked at Bobby

"Did she come back her last night?"

"Bobby what is wrong with you?"

"God damn it Jack did she come home last night?"

"I'm not sure. You sure you're alright."

"Yeah I'm fine." Bobby walked out of Jack's room

Bobby ran down the stairs and walked outside.

"Hey where are you going Bobby?" Angel asked

"Nowhere," Bobby opened his car door.

"You can't be going no where Bobby, knowing you something is up."

"Just forget about it Angel alright." Bobby slammed the door and drove off.

"What's his problem?" Angel looked at Jack

"I don't know it has something to do with Cedes."

Bobby sped all the way to East + West. He almost pulled right into the restaurant. Bobby got our and ran towards the entrance. He pounded on the door till a tall blonde girl opened it.

"Can I help you?" She gave him an evil glare

"Yeah is Mercedes around?"

"And you are?"

"Will you tell her that Bobby is here, I need to talk to her right away."

The girl gave him a stern look.

"Can you get her it's important."

"She's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here? You just told me she was!"

"She's not her please leave."

"No I need to talk to her. Mercedes! Mercedes!"

"What's going on over here?" A tall man in a business suit walked next to the blonde.

"I'm looking for Mercedes."

"Oh well she is not here. We don't know where she is."

"Well if she shows up tell her Bobby was looking for her."

"I will deli ever the message personally. Have a good day sir." The man shut the door.

Bobby didn't believe either of them. He knew Mercedes was around somewhere.

"Who was that at the door?" I asked

"Just some guy who was lost. Now come Mercedes we have a lot to talk about." Guy grabbed my hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night as I drove to the Mercer's I thought about what guy said to me before.

"Let them believe that you like them. Let them trust you. Then when it is time take care of them. Just think about what this will do for your career. You will be known as the greatest. The one that got rid of the biggest enemy…the Mercer brothers."

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I didn't know what to do. Now with my new partner Barbie around I had to be careful of what I did.

I pulled up to the house and parked my car. I headed towards the door; the house just looked so warming and inviting.

I opened the door and walked inside. Angel was passed out on the couch snoring like a bear. I couldn't help but laugh.

I walked up the stairs and peeked into Jack's room, no one was there. I grabbed some of my clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

I turned on the water and got undressed. I looked at myself in the foggy mirror. Something hit me, it was like I didn't recognize who I was anymore. I looked to soft, not as hard and tense as I used to. Something was changing and it bothered me. I looked away from the mirror and hopped into the shower.

After my shower I got dressed and walked back into Jack's room. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Later that night I was awoken by Bobby.

"Where the hell where you last night?" Bobby stormed into the room

I sat up in the bed and looked at him, "Huh?"

"Where were you Mercedes?"

"What are you my father?"

"You know you had us all worried that something happened to you. Do you know what types of people are out there?"

"What does it matter anyway, Jack knew where I was," I shoot a look at Bobby.

He didn't say anything.

"I slept with Stefan last night, is that what you want to hear. Huh Bobby! That I was out screwing around with some guy! God why am I telling you this! It doesn't matter you anyway! This is my personally life! God!" I pushed past him and walked down the stairs.

Bobby walked down after me, he didn't say anything. He just grabbed his coat and left.

"Hey where is Bobby going?" Jack asked as he walked into the house

"Who knows?" I replied

Bobby hopped in his beat up Oldsmobile and drove to his favorite local bar.

Bobby walked into the bar and walked over toward his usual corner.

"Hey Bobby what can I get you." A tall blonde waitress walked over to his table.

"Hey Lynn, the usual."

"You got it Bobby." The waitress smiled and walked away.

Bobby sat around checking out the place. The usual people crowed in the place.

"So what's bothering you Bobby?" Lynn handed Bobby a beer.

Bobby took his beer and looked to the side.

"Girl trouble huh?"

Bobby turned back and looked at Lynn.

"Oh so I am right. So tell me about her."

"There's nothing to tell." Bobby took a swig of his beer.

"Ok well when you want to talk I'll be over there." Lynn smiled

After a few more beers Bobby decide to head home. As he was walking out the door he caught Lynn's eyes. Next thing he knew they were heading up the stairs to his bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning woke up to see Lynn getting dressed.

"I got to get going." Lynn buttoned her shirt. Bobby didn't say anything.

"I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Bobby watched as she walked out the door.

I couldn't help but to feel a rush of jealousy come over me as I saw the blonde walk out of Bobby's room. The bitch even had the nerve to smile at me before she walked down the stairs.

A few minutes later Bobby walked out his room. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I walked past him and headed down the stairs.

"God what is wrong with me!" I thought to myself.

I went in the kitchen and put on a cup of coffee. I heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Hey." I turned around to see Jack.

"Hey." I smiled.

"What's wrong?" Jack looked concerned

"Nothing I'm fine. Where's Lexus?"

"Oh she stayed at Dakota's."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah they went out to some club opening last night. They tried to wake you to see if you wanted to go.

"Yeah speaking of openings I got to get going."

"Where?"

"Work, the restaurant opens today." I walked out of the kitchen

I walked past Bobby and went up the stairs.

"Hey Bobby." Jack handed him a cup of coffee

"Thanks."

"So who was the girl…I mean you never bring girls home. Well not for a while now except for maybe that…"

"She's no one."

"Really a mystery girl." Jack laughed

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Bobby felt a smile spread across his face.

"Damn she must have been good!"

"Who?" Angel walked into the kitchen.

"Bobby's mystery woman." Jack replied

"Oh that blonde that left this morning. Nice work my man!" Angel slapped Bobby's hand

"No one can have secrets in this house." Bobby laughed

"What's so funny?" I walked into the kitchen.

They all stopped laughing.

"Damn don't you look nice today, where you going?" Angel asked

"Work, were opening the restaurant today. We'll I'll see you boys later don't have too much fun with out me." I smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

"No that is a fine piece of ass."

Jack slapped Angels arm.

"What man."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Alright, alright I was just saying that she was fine. I know you have a little something something for her."

"No man I don't she's just a friend."

"Yeah uh huh sure."

"Whatever. If anyone has something for her I think its Bobby."

"Hey now don't bring me into this."

"You know you like her."

"Do you Bobby?" Angel looked at him.

"No can we talk about something else."

"Yeah sure man. I say tonight the three of us go out to that new club 93."

"I can't." Jack said

"Why man you got some big plans."

"Actually I do."

"Alright how about you Bobby."

"Yeah I'm in."

"Yes alright then!"

The whole time during work I wondered why I was so jealous of that girl Bobby slept with. I also thought about his reaction to me when I told him I slept with Stefan. I mean geez were not dating so why does it matter. I mean we can sleep with who ever we want to.

"Whatever, whatever Mercedes you're being stupid." I said to myself

"Mercedes!" Tanisha's voice rang through my ears

"Yeah." I turned around

"They want us outside to take a picture for the newspaper."

"Oh ok I'll be there in a minute."

"Focus Mercedes! Focus!"

"So Bobby does your mystery girl have a name?" Jack swung the puck towards Bobby.

"Were back on this mystery girl again?" Bobby shot the puck back at him.

"So what's her name?"

"Lynn."

"Lynn, hey wait I know a Lynn she works down at Johnny's bar."

Bobby was silent. "Really you tapped that!"

Bobby smiled, "Yeah."

"Damn Bobby guys have tried to get with her all the time. How did you end up getting her?"

"Never tell my secrets little bro."

"So…"

"So what?"

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Jack!"

"What! Bobby you haven't been with anybody since Madison…sorry Bobby."

"Since what huh Jack. What about her?" Bobby shot the puck at Jack almost missing his head.

"Just forget I mentioned her."

Bobby didn't say anything else. "Let's just play some hockey." Jack shot the puck back at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that day my new partner Barbie showed up with an envelope.

"Here this is your next hit." Barbie handed me the envelope

"Thanks," I opened up it up and scanned over the material.

"Nathan "Blue Eyes" McKelly he's going to be at Club 93 tonight. You're going to be his blind date." Jesse looked up at me.

"I'm his what?"

"His date. Don't worry I'll be right there with you."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Mercedes make sure you disguise well."

"I always do."

"Oh and another thing you have to make sure he is dead by tonight."

"Ok I got it."

"Oh and Mercedes don't bring any of your friends."

"I got it!"

"Ok see you tonight then."

I walked away.

That night I found myself sitting next to Nathan "Blue Eyes" McKelly.

"You're so beautiful." He kept saying that to me over and over again.

I just smiled and tried not to puke. "Do you wanna dance?" I stood up.

Nathan didn't say a word he got up and followed me to the dance floor.

"Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you are?" Nathan whispered in my ear.

I turned around and smiled.

We got on the dance floor and I lead him right into the middle of the crowd. After a little bumping and grinding we headed back towards our table.

"I have to run to the bathroom." I smiled and headed towards the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror.

"So how is it going?" A familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Barbie. "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure that you don't mess up."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I'm here to make sure none of your friends come and screw anything up."

"Sure you are." I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

"Cedes…"

"What?"

"Make sure he is dead tonight."

I said nothing; I walked out of the bathroom and went back to the table.

"I told you this club would be hoppin." Angel smiled and looked around.

"Yeah." Bobby looked around the place

"Ha! Ha! Let's hit the bar." Bobby followed Angel into the crowd.

After waiting awhile to get some drinks Angel and Bobby headed towards a table.

"Hey Bobby look over there." Angel pointed to a table.

"Where?" Bobby looked to where his brother was pointing.

"There isn't that Jenna. Damn she is still fine."

Bobby squinted towards the table, "Yeah I think it is."

"Well come on man lets go say hi."

"Nah."

"Come on man."

"Alright." Angel and Bobby headed towards the table.

"Hey Jenna!" Angel walked towards the table.

The girl looked up at him. "Who?"

"Jenna, remember me from High School Angel Mercer."

"You must have mistaken me with someone else."

"No come on Jenna you remember me."

"Man she doesn't know you! Besides her name is Nikki." The guy she was sitting with gave Angel a look.

"Oh my mistake sorry."

Bobby looked at the girl she had a familiar face. The girl looked up at him; she looked terrified to see him.

"Come on Angel." Bobby grabbed his brother.

"Alright sorry enjoy your evening."

"Angel I think I know that girl."

"What do you mean Bobby?"

"I don't know something about her is familiar."

"What."

"Never mind man."

"Alright man. Damn would you look at her," Angel nodded towards the blonde standing towards the wall.

Bobby recognized her as the blonde that told him off the other day.

"I'll be back." Bobby began walking in the opposite direction of the girl.

"OOO…OW!"

"I'm sorry." Bobby looked at who he bumped into. It was that girl again.

"It's ok." She smiled and dropped her purse. "Shit!"

"Here you go." Bobby handed her the purse.

"What's going on over here?" The guy she was with walked over to her.

"Nothing let's go." The girl mouthed a 'thank you' to Bobby.

Bobby smiled.

"So what was that guy doing talking to you?" Nathan sounded jealous.

"Nothing I just dropped my purse and he picked it up for me. Why are you jealous?" I couldn't help but to smile.

"No. So why did that one guy call you Jenna?"

My guard went up. "Baby he made a mistake. I have one of those faces people mistake me for someone else all the time." I rubbed my hand across his chest.

"I can be whoever you want me to be." I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah." I smirked.

"Taxi!" Nathan waved his hand.

I laughed if he only knew what was in store for him.

Next thing I know I was making out with this sleaze bucket. I lead him to the bedroom and pushed him on the bed. I climbed on op of him and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Ooo yeah I like a woman who takes the reigns."

"Baby I have something special for you."

"Yeah what's that?"

"You'll see."

I finished stripping him till he was lying on the bed naked.

"Your turn." He started lifting up my shirt.

"Hold on not yet, I have something special for you."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I'm going to go put it on but first." I whipped my hand cuffs out of my purse.

"What are those for?"

"To make sure you don't go anywhere."

"Why would I go anywhere?"

"I just want to make sure." I pressed myself up against him.

"Alright…" he moaned.

I handcuffed him to the bed. "I'll be right back." I smiled and took my purse with me into the bathroom.

I put on my outfit and made sure my gun was loaded. I walked back out to the bedroom. "What took you so long?"

"I always had this fantasy about being a naughty nurse."

"OOO Baby me too."

"You're going to be my patient who has been really bad."

"OOO Fuck yeah!"

I mounted him, "Now open wide, I got to take your temperature."

"Ok," He opened his mouth.

"Ready."

"Yeah."

I took my gun and shoved it in his mouth. He began choking. "This is selling drugs to little kids." I shot the gun and blood splattered on my face.

"Gross now I need a shower!"

Around three Bobby and Angel headed back home.

"Damn you see that blonde tonight."

"Yeah I know her."

"What you know her."

"Yeah she works with…I just know her alright."

"Alright man."

Bobby and Angel walked inside the house.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Jack was sitting on the couch with Mercedes asleep next to him.

"At that club little brother." Angel hung his jacket up

"Rough night," Bobby pointed to Mercedes.

"Yeah she came in around two she's been snoring like this for and hour." Jack yawned.

"Alright I'm heading up to bed night little fairy."

"Night."


End file.
